Summer Daze
by Miranda Shadowind
Summary: The Chibi Gundam Wing crew spends a week of mayhem at summer camp together.
1. Summer Daze, Day 1

Summer Daze, Day 1  
Miranda Shadowind

Author's Note: This one features the chibi Gundam crew at 9 years old (YES! Another chibi fic! >D).

Head councilor Tuberov Lee watched from his lawn chair in disgust as buses and cars filled with campers poured in and parked by the main building and signup tables. He despised children, and yet he had gotten stuck with this horrid job of overseeing them for a week. Already he could sense trouble brewing...

Elsewhere nearby, Dorothy Catalonia had barely stepped out of her limo when one twice as long zipped past her then parked. "HEY! How dare you have a bigger limo than me! Just who do you think you are?!" she yelled, shaking a fist at the driver.

The limo doors slid open on both sides, and out poured all 31 members of the Winner family. Most of them were female and too old for summer camp, but finally, Quatre managed to squeeze his way to the front, face covered in good-bye kisses from his older sisters.

He started to whipe off the lipstick when another loud female voice yelled out "'ey, Quatre! Fancy meetin' ye 'ere!"

Quatre turned around to see Krysta running toward him waving, followed by her exhausted parents. "Yeah I know! Cool huh?"

"Aye! ...Wha the bloody 'ell?!" Krysta came to a halt as several rag-tag children stepped off the bus from Maxwell Church, Duo included. Quatre waved him over, but Krysta just scratched her head. "Wha're ye doing on a bloody church bus Duo?"

Duo shrugged. "Mamma said it would be faster if I took the bus to camp with the others instead of her and Daddy doing all that unnecessary driving." That seemed logical enough, since it was Sunday, but given Duo's priestly attire, his friends weren't quite so sure it was the entire truth.

Quatre looked around and noticed a pouting figure leaning against a tree nearby. "That your brother Krys?" he asked Krysta, gesturing to the figure. She nodded. "What's he doing over there? Isn't he coming?"

Krysta laughed. "Nae, 'e's bloody grounded. Kayle always be gettin' 'imself into a sticky wicket right 'afore something bloody good 'appens!"

"I 'eard tha! Ye jus' wait until next year!" Kayle yelled at his twin sister.

"Tha's wha ye said last year!" Duo and Quatre snickered at this.

Just then, Doctor J and Heero stepped away from the sign-up tables. "Heero, your mission is to have fun at summer camp this week." said the former.

"Mission accepted." was Heero's usual emotionless reply.

"Hey, Heero's here too! Hi Heero!" Duo bounded over and tried to get the perfect-soldier-in-training to speak once more, but only succeeded in getting his super-long braid stuffed in his mouth. "MMPH!"

Wufei and Trowa were the next to arrive. The former's parents were spread out farther from Wufei than usual, and Trowa mumbled something unintelligable. The others blinked and shrugged.

"Trowa says 'Hi,'" translated Mrs. Barton. She, Mr. Barton, and Mr. and Mrs. Chang headed over to the tables, but Wufei kept his distance from his comrades.

Duo spat out his braid, took a small step forward, and opened his mouth when Wufei yelled out, "PERSONAL SPACE! 5 FEET NOW!!!"

Duo jumped back. "Alright Alright! Sheesh... 3 feet isn't good enough for you now?!"

"Exactly. 3 feet was fine 4 years ago, but no longer! I am free!"

"Sounds like somebody be gettin' bloody claustrophobic 'ere!" Krysta whispered to the others, snickering. Wufei started to yell again but was interrupted by screaming and kicking.

"I don't want to go to camp Daddy!" cried Relena as Mr. Dorlian struggled to pull her out of the limo. "There's no pacifism here, and besides you never spend any time with me! It's always a meeting or convention! Why can't we just go home for once?!"

"Relena, you know my schedule is booked for months and months! We can spend time at home in about...a decade from now," replied Mr. Dorlian after quickly flipping through his datebooks. He yanked her out of the limo, signed her up, and got back in. "Now be good. See you soon!" With that, the driver floored the gas pedal and sped off.

Relena started crying until she noticed Heero just standing around amongst the others. "Hee-ro! I'm right over here so come and get me!"

"Huh?" Heero turned his head, saw it was only Relena, hmphed, and faced the other way. "Pest.." Relena dashed over and hugged him tight around the neck anyway. Squirming, he faced Wufei. "You know, that personal space thing of yours is looking pretty good about now.."

"At last, someone who agrees with me!" Wufei cried, but was drowned out by chantings of "Heero's got a girlfriend! Heero's got a girlfriend!" from Duo, Krysta, and Dorothy, who had also wandered over.

"I do not! Now shut up or I'll kill all three of you!" yelled Heero. The chanting trio rolled their eyes and laughed.

"Looks like the gang's all here!" said Duo as the laughter subsided.

"Now it is Duo!" cried Hilde, skipping toward him.

"Oh man, not her again!"

Krysta smirked and stuck her foot out, causing Hilde to trip and fall face-first into a mud puddle. "AH!" Duo and Krysta high-fived and Hilde whined, jealous.

Just then, the sign-ups had ceased, so Tuberov stood up and put a megaphone to his lips. "ATTENTION ALL CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE MAIN BUILDING FOR ORIENTATION IN AN ORDERLY FASHION IMMEDIATELY!" No sooner had he said that and lowered the megaphone then a stream of campers stampeded over him toward the main building behind him. Heero finally managed to break free of Relena and joined in the fray, causing her to fall and be trampeled on by a few stragglers along with Hilde.

Once everyone was inside, Tuberov stood onstage trying to get the microphone to work. "Can everyone-" >SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!< All campers covered their ears and complained as the microphone emitted a continuous high-pitched screeching noise.

"Somebody kill the blinkin' mike!" Krysta tried to yell over the noise.

"Mission accepted!" Heero pulled a gun out of his napsack and was about to fire when the noise finally ceased. Frowning, he lowered the gun.

Once the room had settled down again, Tuberov attempted to address the masses again. "As I was saying, my name is Tuberov Lee, your head councilor for this week. You will obey all rules and-"

"Ug-Lee! Ug-Lee!" chanted Duo, never one for respecting authority. The other campers laughed and joined in, much to Tuberov's annoyance. This was going to be a long week indeed...


	2. Summer Daze, Day 2

Summer Daze, Day 2  
Miranda Shadowind

The following morning, Duo was the first to wake up. He kicked off the sheets and bounced up and down in his top bunk until he received a sharp kick from below, followed shortly by "Omae o korosu!"

"OW!" Duo leaned over the edge and peered down at an aggitated Heero. "Well good morning to you too Spandex Boy!" The only response he got was the all-powerfull Yuy Glare and a shove as Heero slid out of bed. Satisfied, Duo did an about-face and climbed down the ladder.

In the mess hall, Duo snarfed down most of the cereal before Wufei managed to yank the box meant for the entire table away from him. Heero was elected to get a second box from the pantry, but only after an argument ending with "Omae O Korosu!" did the lunchlady surrender the covetted breakfast food.

Back at the table, Trowa stood on his chair, holding the box out of Duo's reach. He opened it, leaned over, and rationed out the new cereal to himself, Quatre, Heero, and Wufei. Once finished, he straightened up, sat down, and dug in. 

Later during Arts and Crafts, more trouble was on the rise. In ceramics, Heero was piecing together a clay gun and bullets while Quatre made a peace sign and Relena sculpted a bust of her beloved. "Heeeroooo! Come and see the bust I'm making of you Heerooooo!" Heero scowled and winced, then hurled a big glob of clay at Relena's face. >KA-SPLAT!< "AAAAAAHHH!! I'mblindI'mblind! Heeroooo where are yooooouuuu?!"

Relena blindly stumbled around the room, crashing into Wufei and causing him to wreck his own paper maché chinese helmet. "Get away from me you pathetic weakling!! Waghmyhelmet!!!" He shoved her away and frantically tried to fix his imperfected helmet.

Elsewhere, Duo was struggling to fend off Hilde and contruct a wooden scythe at the same time. Her being totally against this project didn't help much either. Fed up, Duo picked up the wooden pole, the half-carved "blade", and marched away until Hilde yanked on the other end of the pole. "Hey leggo!" Duo tried to yank it awa "Not until you stop this Duo!" Hilde cried, not loosening her grip.

"I'm Shinigami! I need my scythe dammit!"

"No you're not! Quit being so dillusional!"

"I am too!"

"Are not!"

"TOOOOOOO!"

"NOOOOOOT!"

Across the table, Krysta was getting aggrivated with the arguement. Tossing down her whip/lanyard, she turned to Dorothy, who was reveling in the tug of war before them. "Can I borrow tha fer a bloody second?" Krysta gestured to the curved wooden sword Dorothy was working on.

"Sure!" Dorothy replied, already having realized what Krysta intended to do with it. Basically anyway.

Krysta grinned maniacally and picked up the sword, then snuck around the table to behind Hilde. Taking careful aim, she held it up and threw it like a boomerang. Seemingly off its mark, the swordarang whizzed right over Duo and Hilde's heads harmlessly.

Startled, Hilde dropped her end of the pole and spun around. "Ha! You missed me!" Duo took advantage of this diversion and took off for another table.

"Oh now I wouldn't be sayin' tha..." sneered Krysta, backing up.

The sworderang sailed all the way across the room, forcing the art councilor to duck as she watched Trowa construct half a clown mask from paper maché. Right before it would hit the wall, the sworderang made an angled U-Turn and headed back the way it came. Krysta stepped aside just as it hit Hilde in the neck, sending her flying into the wall and pinning her there. "GACK!"


	3. Summer Daze, Day 3

Summer Daze, Day 3  
Miranda Shadowind  
Tuberov walked toward the camp president's office with a rare half-smile on his face. He'd been called there about five minutes ago, and prayed that it meant he would be promoted and not have to put up with wretched children any longer. He was so caught up in his glee that he failed to notice a pair of emerald green eyes watching him via binoculars from a nearby bush..  
  
"And just what do you think you are doing?!" Relena yelled, startling the bush's occupant, who dropped the binculars, stuck her head out the back end, and glared up at her.  
  
"Tryin' tae find out wha Ol' Fish Face be up to tha's what! Now shut up or I'll box yer ears!" Krysta snapped back.   
  
"How dare you threaten me?! I'm telling Councilor Noin! Just you-"  
  
"'ey look thea's 'eero!"  
  
"Heero? Where?!" Relena forgot the threats and scanned the area excitedly.  
  
"By the lake! Quick, get 'im before 'e gets away!" Krysta pointed toward the nearby lake.  
  
"Heeeerooooo! Wait for me I'm coming!" Relena dashed off in the indicated direction.  
  
Krysta held in a laugh until the dumb blonde was out of earshot. Once she regained concentration and resumed her stakeout position, however, Tuberov was nowhere in sight. "Drat."  
  
She pulled herself out of the bush, brushed herself off, and headed away only to hear yelling followed by a KER-SPLASH! from the lake's direction. Krysta ran over to see what was going on. In the lake, Heero was struggling to get to shore while Relena treated him like a human life preserver. "I can't swim! Get me out of here Heeroooo!" she wailed.  
  
Heero grunted and winced. "Shut up and LET GO OF MEEE!"  
  
Krysta grinned maniacally. "Well wha d'ye know? I was right afta all!" The lunch bell rang, so she ran off toward the mess hall cackling all the way.  
  
By the time Heero and Relena had dried themselves off and entered the mess hall, tensions were running high. Duo and another boy were fighting over food, which was typical until it turned into a throwing match. "FOOD FIGHT!" someone yelled, and the entire hall erupted into chaos.  
  
"This is more than a fight! It's a war, and I love it!" cried Dorothy enthusiastically.  
  
"Mission Acc-" BAP "DENIED!" yelled Heero, having been hit in the forehead by a flying apple.  
  
"We must stop this immediately and fascilitate total pacifism!" shouted Relena, scrambling onto a chair.  
  
"Pacify THIS!" Krysta threw a pie at Relena, but she ducked and it hit Wufei instead.  
  
"INJUFTIFF!!" was Wufei's muffled cry.  
  
"Hey! How about throwing some of that over here?" Duo asked, and was promptly hit in the face by a flying glob. He licked some of it off. "Mmm!"  
  
"We shouldn't be fighting at all!" Quatre interjected. Everyone else in the room paused to glare at him, then resumed the fight. "Ahehe.."  
  
The food "war" lasted about 17 more minutes until Tuberov and the other councilors burst in to investigate. "What is the meaning of this?!" yelled the former.  
  
Kids and food particles alike froze for a few moments. Once the initial shock was over and panic had set in, those that could scrambled, slid, and/or ran like hell for the nearest exit, leaving the slow and slime-covered to take the blame.   



	4. Summer Daze, Day 4

Summer Daze, Day 4  
Miranda Shadowind  
Author's Note: At long last, an update! And finally, some plot amid the insanity! Whee!  
  
Trowa slowly blinked in surprise as he woke up. For the first time in years, he could see out of both eyes! Normally, one of them was covered by his unibang, depending on which way he was facing. But now it seemed that his hair had disappeared overnight! Or had it?  
  
He reached back to feel if it was still there, which it was, but now completely vertical! (Inotherwords when he's standing or sittin up, it's sticking straight up.) "***-!!"  
  
"Trowa?" asked a confused Quatre as he poked his head out from his lower bunk. "What's wron-" It was all he could do to keep from laughing as he looked up at Trowa and his new 'do. "Who... Who did that do you?"  
  
"--_!"  
  
"You don't know?" Trowa shook his head. "Then who could have... YAAAH!" Quatre had ducked back into his bunk only to find a dozen spiders dangling down from the underside of Trowa's bunk.  
  
"_-**?" {What now?}  
  
"Th-there's s-s-spiders over my b-b-bed!"  
  
"---." {They're fake}  
  
Quatre took a closer look and noticed that they weren't moving. "Oh yeah..."  
  
"What is with all this injust yelling when I'm trying to sleep?!" Wufei demanded, having heard Quatre's cry.  
  
"-***_-." replied Trowa, who lept off his bunk, did a triple spin, and landed on his feet.  
  
"What'd he say?"  
  
"He said that someone's been playing pranks on us," Quatre translated, indicating the plastic spiders and Trowa's hair. Then he got a better look at Wufei and started laughing.  
  
"What?! Stop that laughing this instant! Injustice!"  
  
Trowa mumbled something else and pointed to the mirror on the back wall. The would-be master of justice took the hint, headed over to the mirror, and gaped.  
  
"Weakling" had been written in black marker on his forehead and "I'm weak and proud of it!" was on his nightshirt in pink marker. There were also hot pink streaks in his hair.  
  
"INJUSTICE!!!!" Fuming, it didn't take Wufei long to think of a culprit. "MAXWELL!!!!"  
  
"Hmm?" Duo rolled over sleepily and looked down at the others. "Ne, Trowa, isn't it a little early to be Vejita for Halloween? At least you got the hair right," he commented with a snicker, then burst out laughing the second he saw Wufei.  
  
By this time, Wufei had pulled his sword out of hammerspace and was about to strike when he, Quatre, and Trowa spotted the tangled mass of hair and shaving cream growing out of Duo's head. Now it was HIS turn to laugh.  
  
"What?! What's so funny?!" All three pointed to his hair, so Duo grabbed a random clump and looked at it. "GAH! MY HAIR!! Someone's head will roll for this, so says Shinigami!"  
  
"But if Duo didn't do it, then who did?" Quatre pondered out loud. Trowa shrugged as Duo climbed down mumbling something about his scythe.   



End file.
